Thin film solid state batteries have emerged as a possible alternative to conventional lithium-ion batteries. In some cases, thin film solid state batteries may have similar voltage and current characteristics as their conventional counterparts, but with improved energy density and reduced bulk and weight. Such characteristics may be important as the number of mobile computing devices and implantable medical devices continues to grow.